List of One Piece chapters (187–388)
One Piece is a shōnen manga series written and illustrated by Eiichiro Oda that has been translated into various languages and spawned a substantial media franchise. It follows the adventures of the seventeen-year-old boy Monkey D. Luffy, whose body gained the properties of rubber when he accidentally ate a supernatural fruit, as he travels the oceans in search of the series' titular treasure and gathers himself a ragtag crew of heroic pirates, named the Straw Hats. In Japan, the series is published by Shueisha – chapterwise in the manga anthology Weekly Shōnen Jump since the magazine's issue of August 4, 1997 and in tankōbon format since December 24, 1997. , the series spans over 500 chapters and more than 50 tankōbon volumes. In North America, Viz Media is publishing its English language adaptation of the series – chapterwise in the manga anthology ''Shonen Jump'' since the magazine's launch in November 2002 and in tankōbon format since June 2003. In the United Kingdom, the tankōbon were published by Gollancz Manga, starting March 2006, until Viz Media took over after the fourteenth volume. In Australia and New Zealand, the English volumes are distributed by Madman Entertainment since November 10, 2008. , only 22 English language volumes have been published. However, in July 2009, Viz Media announced its plans to release five volumes per month during the first half of 2010. __TOC__ Volume list | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873194-8 | LicensedRelDate = June 2, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2429-0 | ChapterList = | |"2" | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Utopia | OriginalTitle = 理想郷 | TranslitTitle = Risōkyō | Summary = Sanji and Bon Clay fight an equal battle, until Mr. 2 discovers the sea cook's weakness. When he transforms to resemble Nami, Sanji is incapable of harming him. With this, he dominates the fight, but the tide turns again as Sanji realizes that the okama has to revert to his own form before each of his attacks. Nami fights Miss Doublefinger, partner of Mr. 1 and devil fruit user with the ability to create spikes anywhere on her body. It is the first time that Nami uses her newly improved weapon, the Climate Baton. Unfortunately, most of that weapon's abilities are nothing more than magic tricks. One street further, Zoro battles Mr. 1, who possesses the ability to create blades anywhere on his body. To defeat him, Zoro has to learn how to cut through steel. Meanwhile, Vivi reaches Chaka, the acting captain of the royal guard, but before they can stop the fighting, Crocodile and Nico Robin appear on the scene. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873222-7 | LicensedRelDate = October 6, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2430-9 | ChapterList = | |"Hope!!" | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | |"Red" | }} | LicensedTitle = Hope!! | TranslitTitle = Hope!! | Summary = Despite the defeat of his agents, Sir Crocodile's plans of creating a utopia are nearing fruition. With Alabasta embroiled in a civil war of his own design, Crocodile need only destroy both warring parties in one fell swoop to take control of the country. Knowing that a cannon is the most practical way of fulfilling this purpose, Nefertari Vivi and the Straw Hat Pirates try to find its hiding place before it is too late. Meanwhile, Crocodile searches for Pluton, a weapon rumored to be hidden in Alabasta that will be capable of protecting his future kingdom. Nico Robin fulfills her purpose by informing him that the rumors were false, so he tries to both kill her and escape before his cannon is fired. Before he can do so Monkey D. Luffy, having recovered and learned from their previous encounter, engages Crocodile in battle. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873252-9 | LicensedRelDate = December 1, 2009 | LicensedISBN =978-1-4215-2844-1 | ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | |"Last Waltz" | }} | LicensedTitle = Vivi's Adventure | OriginalTitle = ビビの冒険 | TranslitTitle = Bibi no Bōken | Summary = The cannon is hidden in the clocktower overlooking the capital city, and the Straw Hat Pirates frantically try to reach it before it is fired. In the final moments the cannon is stopped, Luffy finally defeats Crocodile, and he uses the last of his energy to save Nico Robin. Most important of all, it begins to rain, ending the civil war and the drought that caused it. Crocodile and his agents are arrested, allowing the Straw Hat Pirates to collapse from exhaustion of a job well done. Alabasta tends to their wounds and celebrates them as heroes, but as Pirates and thus criminals they are forced to flee the country in secret to avoid arrest. Mr. 2 Bon Clay distracts the Marines to give the Straw Hats a chance to say their farewells to Vivi, and then set sail for their next adventure. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873282-0 | LicensedRelDate = January 5, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2845-2 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = People's Dreams | OriginalTitle = 人の夢 | TranslitTitle = Hito no Yume | Summary = Before they can even leave the shores of Alabasta, Nico Robin joins the Straw Hat Pirates to punish Luffy for saving her life. Luffy accepts her into their ranks just in time to witness a ship falling from the sky. They salvage its remains and learn that it came from Skypiea, an island high in the sky. Unsure of how to reach it, they continue onto a nearby port town located on the island of Jaya to stock up on supplies and ask around about Skypiea. There they meet Bellamy, a pirate that looks down on Luffy and his dreams of becoming Pirate King, and who Luffy accordingly allows himself to be beaten up by. Having been "defeated" and had his time wasted, Luffy goes to meet a man who knows how to reach Skypiea. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873313-4 | LicensedRelDate = January 5, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-2846-0 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = The 100 Million Berry Man | OriginalTitle = 一億の男 | TranslitTitle = Ichioku no Otoko | Summary = The Straw Hats meet with Mont Blanc Cricket, a descendant of the first person to discover Skypiea. Though Skypiea is widely believed to be a myth and Cricket's ancestor was a liar, Cricket searches for evidence that can confirm Skypiea's existence. Over the years he has come to believe that Skypiea, once a part of Jaya, was launched into a cloud by a powerful upward current of water. If the Straw Hats want to reach Skypiea they will need to ride that same current, but must first locate a special bird that will help them find their way. While Luffy and company go searching for the bird, Bellamy attacks and robs Cricket in an attempt to crush his dreams of finding Skypiea. Enraged to learn this after returning with the bird, Luffy seeks out and defeats Bellamy to take back Cricket's belongings. Cricket thanks him, and the Straw Hats leave to ride the current to Skypiea. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873336-3 | LicensedRelDate = January 5, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3442-8 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | |"SOS" | | }} | LicensedTitle = Adventure on Kami's Island | OriginalTitle = 神の島の冒険 | TranslitTitle = Kami no Shima no Bōken | Summary = The Straw Hats successfully reach the cloud harboring Skypiea, and soon after their arrival meet some of its inhabitants: a hostile group of apparently primitive natives and a friendlier and more civilized town of Angel Island. While the rest of Straw Hats mingle with the latter, learning its history and enjoying its unique technology, the ship's navigator Nami explores the endless sea of clouds. She finds Skypiea but learns that the Straw Hats have been labeled as trespassers and will be dealt with accordingly. Although able to fend off the initial arrest attempt, their ship and part of the crew is taken away by Eneru, the current god of all that lies atop the cloud. Free but wishing to reunite with their friends, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp enter Skypiea, Eneru's domain. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873379-7 | LicensedRelDate = January 5, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3443-6 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | }} | LicensedTitle = Overture | OriginalTitle = 序曲 | TranslitTitle = Ōbāchua | Summary = Upon entering Skypiea they incite the wrath of Eneru's four priests. As Luffy and company deal with one of the four, the "captured" crew is forced to fight a second of Eneru's priests. They are saved by Eneru's predecessor, Ganfor, who is only able to make the priest leave after being defeated. Elsewhere, Luffy is able to defeat the first priest, and soon afterwards reunites with his crew. After Ganfor is healed he tells them of a city of gold hidden somewhere in Skypiea. To make themselves rich the Straw Hats go looking for the gold, just in time to get stuck in the middle of a war between Eneru and the Shandians, the natives of Skypiea. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873418-1 | LicensedRelDate = January 5, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3444-4 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Wyper the Berserker | OriginalTitle = | TranslitTitle = "Senki" Waipā | Summary = With the war's start, Eneru decides to make a bet: of the eighty-one combatants currently on Skypiea (the Straw Hats, the Shandians, and his own forces), only five will remain in three hours' time. The Shandians engage Eneru's forces, the remaining priests fight the Shandians, and the Straw Hats fight who ever is left. After two hours the number of active combatants dwindles to twenty-five. Also, Luffy mistakes a giant snake's mouth for a cave. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873480-7 | LicensedRelDate = February 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3445-2 | ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Oratorio | OriginalTitle = 聖譚曲 | TranslitTitle = Oratorio | Summary = Having had a specific goal for becoming god, and with that goal now in sight, Eneru starts picking off the remaining combatants to complete his plans and ensure his prediction will be accurate. Those who remain (plus Luffy's snake-captor) are drawn into one big, final brawl. Meanwhile, Nico Robin locates the city of gold, only to find that all the gold is gone. The pieces begin to fall into place, and it is discovered that Eneru plans to destroy everyone who resides in the sky while escaping to the seas below on his ship made of gold. With the five surviving "contestants" currently unaware of this, they engage Eneru (the sixth) in battle to see who will be excluded from his prediction. With his mastery over thunder Eneru reduces the playing field to the promised five, but then decides that none of them are worthy of escaping with him to the blue seas. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873502-1 | LicensedRelDate = February 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3446-0 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Capriccio | OriginalTitle = 狂想曲 | TranslitTitle = Kapuricchio | Summary = To save her own skin, Nami convinces Eneru to take her with him. They depart for the golden ship, leaving the defeated combatants to their fate. After Luffy escapes from the giant snake and learns of what Eneru has done to his crew, he goes to meet Skypiea's god in battle. Although initially confident that he can beat Luffy, Eneru soon finds that he is no match for the Straw Hat captain: Luffy's rubber body makes him immune to all of Eneru's lighting attacks. Rather than fight, Eneru traps Luffy in a prison of gold and throws him overboard, expecting the gold's weight to keep him away. Eneru sets sail and prepares to destroy the island in the sky. He is briefly impeded in his efforts by the remaining Straw Hats, Usopp and Sanji, which gives the inhabitants of Angel Island (having learned of Eneru's plans) time to evacuate. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873551-X | LicensedRelDate = February 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3447-9 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = We'll Be Here | OriginalTitle = ここにいる | TranslitTitle = Koko ni Iru | Summary = Long ago Montblanc Noland, Cricket's ancestor, arrived on Jaya. Skypiea having not yet been launched into the sky, Noland there found the early Shandians, who were plagued by a terrible disease. After curing them a friendship was formed, and although Noland was forced to return to his homeland the Shandians promised to help them meet again by ringing a special golden bell. Soon afterwards Skypiea was launched into the sky, and the inhabitants of Angel Island expelled the Shandians from Skypiea. Four hundred years later the Shandians continue to fight in order to reclaim the bell that will reunite them with Noland, not knowing he had long since been executed for "lying" about Skypiea's location. Wishing to ring the bell to let Cricket know that Skypiea exists, Luffy unites all the people of the sky against Eneru. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873571-4 | LicensedRelDate = February 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3448-7 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Love Song | OriginalTitle = 島の歌声 | TranslitTitle = Rabu Songu | Summary = With the destruction of the sea of clouds almost complete, Luffy is finally able to reach and defeat Eneru, saving Skypiea and all its inhabitants. As Eneru falls Luffy rings the golden bell, confirming Skypiea's existence for Cricket and ending the Shandians' reasons for fighting with Angel Island. The two sides live together on Skypiea, Ganfor reclaims his position as god, and Eneru escapes the clouds to explore the earth outside. The Straw Hats, having become saviors again, once more flee in secret. This time they take pillaged treasures, unaware that the Shandians wish to offer them much more, and return to the blue seas. They eventually arrive on an island where they meet Foxy, who challenges them to a competition amongst pirates. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873593-5 | LicensedRelDate = February 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3449-5 | ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | }} | LicensedTitle = Davy Back Fight | TranslitTitle = Davy Back Fight!! | Summary = The rules of the competition are simple: Foxy's crew and the Straw Hats will face each other in three rounds. Whoever wins a round gets to either have someone from the opposing team join their crew or take the other team's pirate flag. Foxy wins Tony Tony Chopper in a race around the island, but the Straw Hats win Chopper back in a game of dodge ball. Luffy and Foxy face each other in the final round of boxing, which devolves into a battle between Luffy's rubber abilities and Foxy's time-stopping power. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873638-9 | LicensedRelDate = March 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3450-9 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = |"'Mizu no Miyako' Wōtā Sebun"}} | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = The City of Water, Water Seven | OriginalTitle = 「水の都」 | TranslitTitle = "Mizu no Miyako" Wōtā Sebun | Summary = Luffy wins! Uninterested in any member of Foxy's crew but not wishing to take their honor, Luffy replaces Foxy's flag with a new (and poorly drawn) one. Foxy sets sail swearing revenge, and the Marine admiral Aokiji introduces himself to the Straw Hats. Recognizing the threat the they might pose to the Marines, Aokiji encases Robin, with whom he has some history, and Luffy in ice before leaving. After they recover the Straw Hats continue on to the city of Water Seven in search of someone who can repair their ship, the Going Merry. They explore the city, have the loot they took from Skypiea appraised, and have Galley-La, a team of shipwrights, look at their ship. Though willing to pay any price to repair the Merry, the damage it sustained during their adventures is too great to ever be fixed. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873667-2 | LicensedRelDate = March 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3451-7 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | |"Warning" | }} | LicensedTitle = Captain | OriginalTitle = 船長 | TranslitTitle = Kyaputen | Summary = Luffy reluctantly decides to abandon ship. Usopp, having grown attached to the Merry, is unwilling to take this course of action and challenges Luffy's captaincy. Once defeated, Usopp decides to leave the Straw Hats, and the others go searching for a new ship. Meanwhile, the Aqua Laguna, an annual storm that strikes Water Seven, is about to return. To coincide with this Iceburg, the owner of Galley-La, is attacked, and Nico Robin is labeled as the prime suspect. Knowing Robin is a member of the Straw Hats, the entirety of Water Seven turns against them. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873768-7 | LicensedRelDate = March 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3452-5 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = |"Cipher Pol No. 9" | | | }} | LicensedTitle = The Ninth Justice | OriginalTitle = ９番目の正義 | TranslitTitle = Kyūbanme no Seigi | Summary = The Straw Hats are on the run and Robin is nowhere to be found. In order to determine where her allegiances lie, the Straw Hats decide to break into Galley-La's headquarters to find her. To their surprise, they are not the only ones laying siege to Galley-La; a masked group has already infiltrated the headquarters looking for the blueprints to the ancient weapon Pluton. After finding the blueprints and discovering that they are fake, the masked individuals approach the recovering Iceburg. They remove their disguises, revealing themselves as Robin and some of the workers of Galley-La. Members of the secret government organization, Cipher Pol #9, they joined Galley-La in order to gain Pluton for the government's use. After speaking with Iceberg they learn that the real blueprints are with Franky, a shipwright and friend of Iceberg. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873802-0 | LicensedRelDate = March 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3453-3 | ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Tom | OriginalTitle = トムさん | TranslitTitle = Tomu-san | Summary = The Straw Hats arrive on the scene and find Robin with CP9. Although she claims to want nothing more to do with them, Luffy and company attack CP9 so that they can have a chance to talk to her. They are quickly defeated, and CP9 departs to look for Franky. As the Aqua Laguna approaches, Franky has given Usopp and the Merry shelter. Soon enough CP9 arrives looking for Franky and his blueprints. His teacher having years earlier entrusted him with the blueprints and forfeited his own life to ensure Pluton never fell into the government's hands, Franky refuses to reveal their location. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873839-X | LicensedRelDate = March 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN =1-4215-3454-1 | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Rocketman!! | OriginalTitle = ロケットマン!! | TranslitTitle = Rokettoman!! | Summary = After the Straw Hats recover from their injuries they discover that Robin has sided with the government in order to save the rest of the crew from destruction. CP9 captures Franky and Usopp and takes them and Robin to Enies Lobby, the government's judiciary island, via a sea train. Sanji sneaks on board in an effort to save them, freeing Usopp and Franky before continuing on to Robin. The rest of the Straw Hats, the loyal members of Galleyla, and Franky's friends follow on a sea train of their own, unimpeded by the Aqua Laguna. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-873872-1 | LicensedRelDate = April 6, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3455-X | ChapterList = | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Scramble | OriginalTitle = 争奪戦 | TranslitTitle = Sōdatsusen | Summary = As they move through the train looking for Robin, Sanji, Usopp, and Franky deal with the lesser members of Cipher Pol. Although they find her, Robin doesn't allow herself to be saved. CP9 captures Franky again, kicks Sanji and Usopp from the train, and continues on to Enies Lobby. Sanji and Usopp wait along the tracks and reunite with Luffy and the others when they go by. They arrive at the judiciary island soon after CP9 does and engage the forces of the world government in order to get Robin back. | LineColor = C64043 }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-874003-3 | LicensedRelDate = April 6, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-3456-8 | ChapterList = | | | | | }} | ChapterListCol2 = | | | | }} | LicensedTitle = Gear | OriginalTitle = ギア | TranslitTitle = Gia | Summary = The Straw Hats lay waste to Enies Lobby, defeating anyone that tries to keep them from Robin. As the rest of the crew deals with the less formidable guardians of the island, Luffy goes on ahead and calls out CP9. Only one member of CP9, Blueno, agrees to fight him, remembering how quickly Luffy was defeated in their last encounter. As the battle progresses Luffy learns how to use CP9's stronger attacks and defenses. Grouping this knowledge together under the name of "Gear Second", Luffy defeat Blueno and succeeds in gaining the attention of the rest of CP9. | LineColor = C64043 }} References *chapters (187–388) One Piece chapters (187–388) es:Anexo:Volúmenes de One Piece fr:Liste des chapitres de One Piece it:Capitoli di One Piece fi:Luettelo One Piecen mangaluvuista vi:Các chương trong One Piece